Scandalous
by GlambertLovesBTR
Summary: Carlos is lusting after Cecily, one of the most sweet and innocent girls at Palm Woods High School of the Arts. After making a bet with a friend, he starts stealing the girl's innocence one step at a time. She is a virgin, which is a challenge for Carlos. Will he have a change of heart, or will his scandalous ways put her career, future, and even her safety in jeopardy? CarlosxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been really busy and been going through a little stress. But I'm back now with a new story! I personally really like this idea and I'm freakin' relieved that I finally got this chapter done, even though I've been promising to get this out at least a month ago... And also, yes, I'm still stressing out over my other stories that I've been putting off, but I'm trying my hardest. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

People looked at their senior year in high school in different ways. Some students thought it was the most stressful year, due to college applications, getting jobs, and AP classes. Others thought of it as a fun and even pointless year. They looked forward to activities like prom and the senior trip to the Bahamas. At the Palm Woods High School of the Arts, there were very few who freaked out over getting good grades and getting accepted into their dream school. Most of them already had scholarships, so they weren't too worried. Also, a lot of them had to audition to get into the college they desired, but they were very confident about making it. You would think they came off as sort of cocky. That's how a bunch of people in Los Angeles are; they are either humble to the point where they don't even believe in themselves or their cockiness rubs off on people in a bad way. That's Hollywood for you.

A white Hummer pulled up in the student parking lot on Monday, which was the first day of school. Everyone gawked at the vehicle, knowing who was in there. The doors opened and Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia stepped out of the car. To everyone in the school, it seemed as if the boys were walking in slow motion. All of the boys quickly moved out of the best friends' way and the girls giggled and flipped their hair when they noticed the four most popular boys in school.

Like everyone else, the boys waited to receive their schedules for the first semester. Once they got theirs, they compared them to see if they had any classes together.

"Damn it!" James exclaimed, "I have Mrs. Richmond _again_? That old hag was such a bitch to me last year. Do you have any idea how many of my cones she has broken?"

"Well, when you stopped in the middle of a scene to fix your hair, what did you expect?" Kendall teased. James punched the blonde's arm and he chuckled. "At least she actually teaches. You could've been stuck with Mr. Ross. I didn't learn shit in his class."

"Ugh, I was in his advanced drama class last year," Logan grimaced, "He always spat whenever he said his P's."

Carlos leaned against his locker and scanned through his schedule. "I still can't believe none of you are in the same dance class as me. I'm stuck with some foreign dude that I've never even heard of before."

"Who do you have?" Kendall asked, snatching the Latino's schedule out of his hands.

James and Logan peered over Kendall's shoulder to get a better look at the piece of paper. Logan sucked in a breath when he saw who Carlos's dance teacher was. "Oh, you have Mr. Xavier. Tough break, dude."

"Why?" Carlos asked, "Is he a bad teacher or something?"

Just the thought of it made Carlos nervous. When it came to his education, especially for dance and vocals, he had to be taught by the best of the best. If he didn't like the way his teacher taught, he would tell them straight up. It has gotten him into trouble a few times, like during his sophomore year. He hated that his art teacher was so strict and didn't let his students use any sort of freedom of expression. Carlos called him out on it, leading up to a full on yelling session and a two-day suspension for him. If Carlos was going to pursue his career of being an entertainer, he would do whatever it took to help him get there, even if it meant calling a teacher out on their bullshit.

Logan shook his head. "No, he's actually one of the most famous choreographers in South America. It's just that he's extremely strict and a total hardass."

"I heard he made Jett cry last year," James told them. The others' eyes grew wide, bewildered that one of the school's toughest guys actually cried during class. "No joke. Apparently, Mr. Xavier flipped out on Jett because he had trouble pointing his feet."

Carlos groaned and slumped against his locker. "Great. Exactly what I needed."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Kendall assured him, patting his shoulder, "Just think of all the hot chicks you'll be dancing with."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"And speaking of hot chicks," James said, lightly hitting Carlos's chest and pointing to the three girls walking past them.

These girls wearing short skirts and tight shirts were the Jennifers, three best friends of the same name. As they strutted on by, they smiled at the boys and gave them a little wave. The boys were going to follow and flirt with them when the first bell rang. They groaned in annoyance because that meant they had to miss the chance of hitting up a few hot girls. They clutched onto the straps of their backpacks and headed off to their first class, which was AP music theory. They'll just have to wait until later to get their 'girl time'.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Lucy Stone exclaimed, making the whole classroom turn and face her. The oriental girl sneered at the students around her. They immediately cringed at her tough demeanor and went back to whatever it was they were doing. Lucy peered back down at the schedule in her hand. "How the hell did I get stuck with Ross _again?_"

"Isn't that the drama teacher you were telling me about before?" Cecily Giordano questioned her best friend, "The one who spits when he talks?"

"Yes!" Lucy answered, "I can't take another year of that guy! It's like, say it, and don't spray it. I wanna hear the news, not the weather!"

Cecily threw back her head as she laughed at Lucy's complaining. Deep dimples appeared on her sun-kissed face, traits she inherited from her dad. She ran a hand through her long curly medium brown hair as she looked at her own schedule.

"I still can't believe that Mr. Xavier is gonna be my dance teacher!" Cecily beamed, "I used to watch his tutorials on YouTube all the time. Now, I get to learn from him up close and personal."

"Yeah, don't get too excited," Lucy told her, "I was in his class last year and he kicked me out almost every day. Damn asshole said that my arms weren't 'straight enough'."

Cecily laughed and shook her head, not surprised at all by her friend. Lucy was always known as a troublemaker. Even when they were little and had the same babysitter, Lucy always stole candy from the bowl on top of the kitchen table, even though she wasn't allowed to have any. She even took a bunch of markers and drew on the poor woman's face when she fell asleep on the couch. The woman obviously didn't enjoy having a mustache and unibrow on her face and no longer babysat for the young girls anymore. Cecily never got into trouble and did her best to talk her best friend out of doing anything bad, but she couldn't control her laughter at seeing the ridiculous drawings on Mrs. Shylock's face. These girls couldn't be any more different from each other, but that's what made them such strong friends throughout their entire lives.

Before she could tease Lucy about her sassiness, the late bell rang. Cecily lightly pushed Lucy off her desk and the oriental girl took a seat next to her. As they continued on with their conversation, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos entered the classroom. They were immediately swarmed with almost every girl throwing themselves at them. It was almost pitiful, actually, watching hormonal teenage girls trying to 'slutify' themselves and sleep with them just to get tossed to the side and be forgotten about later on. Well, anything to get closer to them, right?

The giggling and chattering caught Cecily's attention and she turned her head. She cocked her head a little as she watched girls touching the four boys' arms and laughing at everything they said. She patted Lucy's arm to get her attention and pointed to the boys. "Who are they?"

Lucy faced the way Cecily was pointing. A frown appeared on her face right away once she saw the boys. "They're no good, that's what they are," she replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Cecily asked, "They seem like nice guys to me."

"Until you get too close to them. Trust me, you're much better off not knowing them."

Cecily was confused; what could be so bad about these boys? They actually looked pretty nice to her. She's never met them before so she can't really say much about them. However, she grew up in a pretty loving family so she learned to treat others how she wanted to be treated and not to judge a book by its cover. She was about to defend the boys but a loud clap ruined her chance. Everyone turned around and saw Mr. Rocque, the school's music teacher. He was a large man wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, a white jacket, Nikes, and bug-eyed sunglasses. A mean scowl was planted on his face as he looked over his new class.

"Everyone up," he commanded, "_I _decided where you sit, not you."

Everyone groaned, but once Mr. Rocque clapped his loud hands again, they quickly moved out of their seats and to the back of the room. One by one, the teacher started assigning seats in alphabetical order. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were chatting with each other about barbershop, waiting for their named to be called. Carlos looked away for one moment and right away he was sidetracked.

Carlos watched Cecily laugh with Lucy and he became curious. Cecily didn't look familiar, which was weird to him because he knew pretty much everyone in the school. He definitely didn't remember seeing those exact deep dimples, dark chocolate brown puppy-dog eyes, and full lips before. Either way, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Cecily turned her head and caught Carlos staring at her, but he didn't look away. Instead, he smirked and nodded his head at her. Cecily's cheeks started to turn red and she bit her bottom lip. She swept her long curly hair over one shoulder and looked down. Just as he was about to go over to her, he heard his name being called.

"Carlos," Mr. Rocque said, patting the empty desk he was standing in front of, "you're sitting up here." Carlos walked up to the second row of desks, set his backpack down, and sat in his chair. "Cecily Giordano, you're sitting next to him."

Cecily's eyes grew bigger than normal when she heard that she was going to be sitting next to Carlos. She hasn't even met the guy yet and her heart was already fluttering. Her gladiator sandals slapped the tile floor as she walked to her new desk. She placed her backpack on top of her desk and sat down. She drummed her nails on her desk, feeling a little shy. Carlos turned his body so he was fully facing Cecily.

"Hey there, cutie," he said confidently, "How's it going?"

"Umm," Cecily stuttered, "fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty damn good now that I'm gonna be sitting next to a girl as cute as you." As if Cecily wasn't feeling hot enough- her face was probably bright red at this point. She couldn't help it- he was definitely quite the charmer. "The name's Carlos. What's yours?"

"Cecily," she answered, "Cecily Giordano."

"Is that Italian?" Carlos asked her. Cecily nodded her head. "Oh, cool. It's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

Cecily began to giggle a bit and she mentally kicked herself. She must've looked so stupid in front of Carlos! Here was this gorgeous boy flirting with her out of all people and she was fidgeting with her hands, giggling, and turning as red as Carlos's tank top, which she thought looked really good on him and showed off his muscular arms. God, could she be anymore pathetic?

"How come I've never seen you before?" Carlos asked.

"This is my first year here," she told him, "I used to go to a regular school in Pasadena, but my parents and I decided that I should be somewhere that I can benefit from. You know, go somewhere that can get me to reach towards the career I want."

"Which would be…"

"Well, I want to become a professional dancer, maybe travel around the world teaching others how to dance and show them how they could improve. I love dancing and I love helping people. Why not combine both?"

"That's really cool," Carlos said, actually somewhat interested, "So, what kind of dance do you do?"

"Dog!" Mr. Rocque said, smacking his hand on Carlos's desk and scaring both teenagers, "Stop talking and pay attention! I'm going over the syllabus!"

"Sorry, Gus- Mr. Rocque," Carlos apologized, stifling a laugh.

Mr. Rocque glared at the Latino one last time and then continued explaining what his expectations were for this year to the class. Carlos and Cecily stopped talking and paid attention to their teacher. At least that's what Cecily was doing. Carlos kept looking over at the cute girl and checking her out a bit. Cecily caught him staring at him a few times but he never turned away. Instead he just winked at her, making her feel giddy like a little girl meeting her favorite popstar.

This continued on until the bell for second period rang. Everyone gathered up their belongings and filed out the music room. Cecily slung her backpack over her shoulder. Just as she took a step, Carlos popped up in front of her, taking her by surprise.

"So," he said, "What do you have next period?"

Cecily looked at her schedule. "Hmm… AP theater history with Schuster."

"Oh, what a shame," Carlos pouted, twirling one of the girl's curls. _Thump thump. Thump thump. _Her heartbeat seemed to gradually get faster at how close Carlos was to her. "I was really looking forward to spending some more time with you. We'll just have to see what happens later, huh?"

"Uhh…"

"Hey, Carlos," James said, patting his best friend's back. He was followed by Kendall and Logan. James nodded toward Cecily. "Who's your friend here?"

"This, my friends, is Cecily Giordano," Carlos answered for hear. She smiled and waved a little.

"Are you new here?" Kendall asked, "Because you don't look familiar." A little blunt, but Cecily didn't mind. She nodded her head, still too stunned to speak since four extremely attractive guys were talking to her. "Well, let us be the first to welcome you to Palm Woods High."

"Okay, that's enough here!" Lucy sneered, appearing next to Cecily, "It's time to move along now!"

The dimpled girl chuckled. "Lucy, it's okay. They just wanted to know who I am."

Lucy whispered to her best friend. "Trust me, that's not _all_ they want from you. I told you that these boys are always up to no good. Kick them to the curb now while you can!"

"Hello!" Logan exclaimed. He gestured to himself and the rest of the guys. "We're still here! We can hear you!"

"Well, good!"

"Lucy, relax!" Cecily told her. "It's okay. I should be heading to second period anyways. I'll catch up with you later." She flashed her pearly whites at the four boys and waved shyly. "Bye, guys."

The boys watched as Cecily walked out of the room. They couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed in her denim shorts and how perfect her black Maroon 5 t-shirt fit her curvy frame. Also her short yet toned legs were glowing. These boys were practically drooling over her.

"New girl! Nice!" they said, giving each other high-fives.

But Lucy could see right through these boys and there was no way that she was going to let them anywhere near sweet Cecily. "Oh, hell no!" She smacked each of their heads. They yelped and rubbed the spots that Lucy hit.

"What the fuck was that for?" Logan shrieked.

She pointed her black nail-polished finger at them. "Listen to me now and listen well. Cecily doesn't need to be hanging around a few sex-crazed playboys at this school. She's too good to fall for any of your guys' bullshit. I don't you idiots to touch her, talk to her, look at her, or even think about her. Now, if see you doing any of those things-"

"How would know if we're thinking about her?" Kendall challenged.

Lucy scoffed. "Believe me, I'll know. And if any of that happens, I promise you that I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids in the future. Got it?"

"But what if-" James started to ask before Lucy cut him off.

"Just stay away from her!" she yelled. With a huff, she turned on her heels and stomped out of the classroom, leaving four confused and sort of terrified boys behind her.

* * *

Second through fifth period went by rather quickly. Carlos was excited yet nervous for his last class of the day, which was advanced dance. The Latino loved to dance just as much as he did singing, but he couldn't get Logan's warning out of his head. He already had a strong feeling that he and Mr. Xavier were going to be butting heads through the entire year. No matter what, Carlos wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in his way of having the best senior year ever.

After changing into basketball shorts and a black V-neck, Carlos walked into the dance room. Right away he heard a familiar giggle. Across the room was Cecily, who was now wearing a white V-neck and black booty shorts. She was talking to one of Carlos's good friends, Kellin. Carlos kept staring at the girl and how she looked when she laughed. How could someone's dimples be so deep? And those eyes… they were so dark yet so bright with glee. There was absolutely no doubt that Cecily was gorgeous. Maybe that was why Carlos had that weird feeling in his stomach when Kellin kept playing with Cecily's curls.

_Slam! _Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door shut loudly. A forty-something year old man that seemed to be around 5'7" had walked into the room and over to the stereo in the corner. He had black hair that was cut into a rat's tail hairstyle and was wearing a green tracksuit with Supras. Sunglasses were covering his beady brown eyes. He set down his duffel bag next to the stereo and faced the nerve-wracked students.

"So, _you're_ my advanced dance class for this year," he stated, what seemed to be a Brazilian accent appearing in his voice. He took off his sunglasses. "As you know, my name is Mr. Xavier, but just called me Mr. X. You students are supposed to be 'top dogs' so do not think you can just breeze on by through this class this year. I will be extremely tough on you guys so I don't want to hear any complaining about how sore you are or how much you don't like the way I teach. For the most part, I don't care. Yes, I want you all to succeed but if you do act out inappropriately in this class, I will not hesitate to fail you. That may sound harsh, but then again, so is the real world."

Everyone already looked scared out of their minds, especially Cecily. She looked up to Mr. X, but she always knew how mean he could be when he saw something he didn't like. She also knew that she had to work her ass off to ace his class and get on his good side. It was a challenge, but she was willing to accept it. Carlos on the other hand already didn't like this teacher. It was going to be like sophomore year all over again, he just knew it.

"For the first couple of weeks," Mr. X continued, "We're going to be learning about each other more like what type of a dancer you are, what styles you're comfortable with, and what you need to improve on. We'll start off with some solo routines. One by one, you all will perform a solo dance in front of the class. It could either be something you've learned before or you could come up with it right on the spot. You all have to do one so don't think you can get out of it. So who's up first?"

No one raised their hand, too scared to perform in front of him, especially by themselves. Mr. X sighed in annoyance. "So it's gonna be like this, huh? Hmm, let's see here… eenie… meenie… miney… Curly." He was pointing to Cecily.

Her puppy-dog eyes grew wide. She looked around her, making sure he wasn't talking to anyone else in the room. She pointed to herself.

"Me?"

Mr. X nodded his head. "You. You're up first. Do you have a song you want to perform to?"

"Oh!" Cecily jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran to her backpack. She dug through the front pocket until she found her purple iPod. She jogged back to Mr. X and handed him her iPod.

"Here," she said, "Fitzpleasure by Alt-J."

"Ok. Go take your spot on the dance floor."

Cecily nodded her head and did as she was told. She faced her back towards her audience as she waited for Mr. X to play her song. While everyone was waiting, Carlos had his eyes on Cecily's perfectly round rear. Her shorts fitted her well, giving Carlos the best view of her butt. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about how he would love to have his hands on it, squeezing and massaging away. He crossed his leg over the other, hoping to hide the hard on forming in his basketball shorts.

The song finally started and Cecily began to dance, coming up with new choreography as she went along. As she performed, her nerves eased away. That always happened whenever she danced. The performance was filled with turns, tricks, leaps, and flips that left the class in awe.

Carlos, however, was more turned on than ever. Yes, he admired the cute girl's technicality, but it was the way her hips moved and flipped her hair that really intrigued him. He was also confused- how could a girl so sweet and adorable be so… sexy? Was it the pouty lips or curvy hips? Either way, he was hooked and it took everything in his body to not touch himself right then and there. It was a good thing for him that everyone was so focused on Cecily because if they saw the way he was staring at the girl like a piece of meat, he'd be fucked.

As soon as the song ended, the class cheered for Cecily. She beamed and tried to control her breathing pattern. She felt good about herself; it was definitely one of the best performances she's given, especially since she made it up on the spot. She turned to her teacher.

"How was it?" she asked nervously.

Mr. X had his arms crossed and was staring Cecily down, making the poor girl self-conscious. Oh, how she hated awkward silences.

"Your control when you end your turns is a little shaky and your back leg is slightly lower than the other when you do your leaps so that's something we'll need to work on." Cecily nodded her head, taking in every piece of constructive criticism. "Other than that, your tricks were well executed, toes were pointed when necessary, and legs were straight pretty much throughout the whole performance. Job well done…"

"Cecily," said girl told him, helping him out, "Cecily Giordano."

"Right. You may take a seat now."

The class gave her one more round of applause as she sat back down next to Kellin. He gave her a high five and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Carlos was just still in shock over the whole performance. It just gave him an animalistic vibe towards Cecily. Staring at her plush lips and curly brown hair, he knew one thing for sure- he had to have her. He wasn't interested in a relationship with her, though. He wanted to see her lying naked underneath him, moaning his name and giving herself to him. If he thought she was desirable on the dance floor, he could only imagine what she must be like in bed. It was a pleasurable fantasy in his mind and if he could just make that a reality… he just had to make her his, regardless of what Lucy warned him.

"Now," Mr. X said, snapping Carlos out of his daydream, "who's up next?"

* * *

**Oooh, Carlos has the hots for Cecily! Very interesting! I hope you guys like it so far. Leave your thoughts and review this! I try to get at least five reviews before I post up a new chapter. A little greedy, but it seriously motivates me with my stories! Otherwise, I keep deleting them because it makes me feel like no one likes them. But thank you to the people that actually do review my stories! It means sooooo much to me, you have no idea! I'll try to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any spelling errors! I didn't really go over it to spell check!**

* * *

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos claimed their new 'spot' on the last day of school the year before since they were going to be seniors and had the first pick on where they wanted to hang out during break and lunch. It didn't take them long to decide to sit at the huge tree in the center of the senior lawn, which was the best spot on campus. Some of the seniors were pissed that the boys had claimed that spot before they did, but all they did was shrug their shoulders and say, "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

It was lunchtime on the second day of school and the boys were sitting at their spot. They were lost in conversation about throwing some kind of party for the seniors that weekend. They wanted it to be an event that said that it was now their turn to rule the school and that it was going to be a year that no one would ever forget. The boys were getting pumped up just thinking about all of the booze, dancing, and hot girls there would be at the party!

Well, except for Carlos, who was way too distracted by something else that he couldn't focus on the conversation.

He took a bite of his apple as he watched Cecily laugh along with Lucy and her new friends Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Stephanie King. The girl was sitting on top of a table and braiding Camille's curly hair and laughing at something God knows what. To Carlos, she looked really good today; it was warm out still so she was wearing a yellow sundress that stood out against her skin. Her makeup was natural and her hair was let down as always, making her ten times more attractive to Carlos.

The Latino bit his bottom lip as he continued to watch her interact with her friends. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Kendall had a sly grin on his face as he nudged Carlos's leg with his foot.

"That new girl's a cutie, isn't she?" the blond boy questioned, nodding his head towards Cecily.

Carlos scoffed. "Please! Cute is an understatement when it comes to that girl. She's fuckin' hot."

He took one more bite of his apple and tossed it into the trashcan a few feet from him. After he watched the half-eaten fruit make it in the bin, he cheered a bit to himself before turning back to stare at the girl he's had his eye on since the day before.

James took a good at his best friend and he knew that Carlos was brainstorming some kind of scheme in his head. He could tell by the way the Latino's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and how he drummed his fingers on his thighs hurriedly, which was something he always did when he was too focused on a certain subject.

"So what's going on in that crazy mind of yours, Carlitos?" James asked before pulling a stick of gum out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth.

"A plan to get little miss Cecily over there to let me fuck her senseless."

No one expected that extremely blunt answer to come out of Carlos's mouth. Logan's eyes grew wide and he started to choke on his water. Kendall patted his friend's back a few times to help him breathe. Once he was able to settle down, Logan turned right to Carlos.

"Carlos, are you insane?" Logan coughed out. Carlos just shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off Cecily. "Dude, if Lucy finds out that you're trying to seduce Cecily, she'll fuckin' kill you!"

"What I do shouldn't be any of Lucy's business," Carlos told him, "It's _my_ life. _My_ choices, not hers. She needs to just chill out and back off."

Kendall sucked in his breath. "I don't know, dude. Lucy can be very vicious when she wants to be. Remember last year when Wayne Wayne sat in her seat in art class and he refused to give it back?"

"Oh, that's right!" James exclaimed, "Lucy punched him in the nose and hit his head with a canvas. I remember he came to school the next day with a broken nose!"

"Ugh, I literally felt his pain." Logan shuddered at the memory. "I don't think I've ever been so scared of a girl in my entire life!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Guys, there's no reason to get so worried about me. If Lucy gives me any shit for hanging out with Cecily, I'll tell her straight up to stay out of my personal life and that Cecily is a big girl. She should be able to do whatever she wants and hang out with whoever she wants without anyone's permission."

"Well," Logan started, "by the way Lucy was acting around us and Cecily, she seems very protective of that girl."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Kendall agreed, "I wonder why, though..."

At that time, Dak Zevon, Jett Stetson, Wayne Wayne Dooley, and Kellin walked over to the same tree as the boys and sat down beside them. They were also good friends with the guys and were part of the popular crowd. Instead of singing, Dak and Jett were into acting, Wayne Wayne aspired to be rapper, and Kellin wanted to become a professional hip hop dancer. All of them were very good at what they did, which also made them very popular with the ladies. Well, not as popular as Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos.

Jett took a bite of his BLT before asking, "So, what did we miss out on, fellas? Anything good?"

"We're just planning a party for the seniors next Saturday," Kendall answered, "Since James's house has a pool and hot tub, we're most likely gonna have it there."

"Nice!" Dak exclaimed, giving Jett a high-five.

"Oh, and you also missed out on Carlos talking about how he was gonna bang Cecily," James added.

Carlos's dark brown eyes grew wide. How dare James blurt that out to their friends! He punched the tall brunette on the arm as hard as he could. James yelped and grabbed onto his arm. "Thanks a lot, you dick!" Carlos growled at him.

"Wait, you're trying get with _Cecily_?" Jett asked, raising his eyebrows, "The new girl, Cecily? Lucy's best friend, Cecily?"

"Yeah, why not?" Carlos answered nonchalantly, "Why does everyone freak out about that?"

"Like Jett said, Cecily is Lucy's best friend," Wayne Wayne said, "I ended up with a broken nose just because I sat in Lucy's _chair_! Imagine what she would do when she finds out that you're trying to hook up with the girl that she considers as a sister!"

"That's exactly what I told him!" Logan declared. Carlos glared at the smarter boy, making him look down and focus on the now empty water bottle in his hands.

"And here's what _I_ told them earlier," the Latino said to Jett, Dak, Wayne Wayne, and Kellin, "Lucy needs to stop sticking her nose in my business and find something better to do with her life. Cecily and I are practically adults. We can do whatever the fuck we want."

Dak nodded his head, "Okay, I understand that. But then again, Cecily doesn't look like the type of girl that would hook up with any kind of guy."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, propping his elbows on his knees and leaning in towards the conversation more. Pretty much all of the boys were intrigued with the topic of Carlos trying to get the new girl to sleep with him.

"Well, just look at her." All of the boys turned over to the table where Cecily was with Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. There were those deep dimples that Carlos was obsessed with. "She seems too sweet and innocent. I actually wouldn't be surprised if she was still a virgin."

"She is," Kellin spoke up. Those were probably the first words he said throughout the entire conversation. "Lucy told me."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why would Lucy tell _you_ that Cecily's a virgin?"

The blue-eyed boy shrugged his shoulders. "I just asked her why she doesn't want you four around Cecily and she said that she's afraid that you would corrupt her and steal her innocence."

The fact that Kellin knew all of this stuff about Cecily before Carlos did bothered him for some reason. Throughout the four years they've been friends, Carlos and Kellin seemed to always butt heads with each other. No one knew why but they seemed to compete with each other at everything, whether it was dancing, singing, or even getting girls. Carlos always succeeded more than Kellin, however. Yes, they were friends, but that didn't stop the little rivalry they had.

On the other hand, Carlos was sort of glad that he was finding out some needed information about Cecily. It really stumped him when Kellin said that Cecily was a virgin. He wasn't exactly surprised, but he knew now that trying to get her was going to be a huge challenge for him.

You see, every single girl that Carlos has hooked up with weren't virgins. Even the girl who took his virginity when he was fifteen already had sex before. Since Cecily was pure, it was going to be much more difficult for him to try to seduce her, especially because she either wanted to wait to have sex or that she would be freaked out and not know what she was doing. It almost made Carlos think twice about his goal. But then he remembered that he doesn't give up on anything he sets his mind to. He was going to get Cecily Giordano no matter what it took.

"I still think I can get her to have sex with me," he told his friends.

Kellin snorted. "I seriously doubt it. I don't think she'll just give herself to you like that." Then all of a sudden, an idea popped into his brain and then an evil looking grin appeared on his face. "Actually, let's make this more interesting. If you can't get Cecily to sleep with you by the end of October, you have to give me your signed Eminem record. To keep."

All of their friends gasped at the challenge. They knew that record was Carlos's most prized possession, especially because it was signed by his favorite rapper. They thought that he was for sure going to back out after that offer.

Instead, Carlos leaned in and asked, "And if I _do_ get her to sleep with me?"

"Then I'll give you my guitar that Carlos Santana signed for me," Kellin answered, "I know you've been wanting it ever since I got it for my sixteenth birthday." He stuck his hand out towards the Latino. "Do we have a deal?"

Logan shook his head. "Carlos, don't do it. It's seriously not worth it."

But Carlos wasn't paying attention to Logan. He was too focused on the girl and the guitar. He shook hands with Kellin. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Good," Kellin grinned, "And make sure you record it for proof. How else would I know if you're lying about having sex with her?"

Carlos smirked. "No problem." From the corner of his eye, he could see Kendall, James, and Logan shaking their heads at the deal. He knew that they were totally against this stupid idea and that it was very risky. Did he really care? No.

Just then, the bell rang which meant that lunch was over. Kellin, Jett, Dak, and Wayne Wayne got up, threw their trash away, and headed to their fifth period class. The other boys stayed behind and stared at Carlos with disbelief.

"Carlos, are you fuckin' insane?" James exclaimed, "Do you realize what you had just gotten yourself into?"

"Not to mention that it is extremely stupid!" Logan added, "Is stealing the poor girl's virginity really worth a signed guitar?"

"You guys, chill out," Carlos said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "It's not like Cecily or Lucy are gonna find out about it, so there's no harm done. I know what I'm doing, so just trust me on this one."

Kendall sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I don't think that this is gonna end well at all, but I'm not gonna stop you. Just be ready to face the consequences. Now let's go. I don't wanna be late to class."

* * *

Carlos leaned against the mirrored wall as the last students were performing their solos during dance class. He was very deep in thought with how he was going to be able to get Cecily in bed with him. Since she was a virgin, he knew that he couldn't just have sex with her on the first try. He had to gain her trust first and take baby steps with her, meaning make-out sessions to foreplay and then actually sex. It was going to be a lengthy process, that's for sure. He just hoped that the dimpled beauty would be along for the ride.

"Okay," Mr. X said, stepping on the middle of the dance floor in front of his students, "now that the solo portion of the assignment is over, we're now going to be doing duets. This is going to help you get to know one another and learn how to work together in a way that can help you get along and make your dance come out outstanding."

"So what I'm going to do is pair you up with a random person, rather than you partnering up with your friends, because if that was the case, there would be no point in this assignment. Then you and your partner are going to come up to the front and pull a dance style out of this hat." He shook the snapback in his hand. "You both will choreograph your own dance to that style to any song of your choosing. You will have all of this week and next Monday and Tuesday then you'll present your dance to the class. Now let's begin."

As Mr. X started pairing up students, Carlos noticed Cecily sitting by herself, playing with the ends of her brown curly hair. _Time to start putting my plan into action. _He stood up and walked over to Cecily, who wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey, cutie," he said, making her look up at him and blush.

"Oh, hi Carlos," she said, smiling, "How are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks for asking. What about you? How's LA treating you?"

Cecily beamed as she turned so she was giving him her full attention. "Oh, I love it here! Everyone at this school is so nice and talented, it's amazing. And for the first time, I'm not actually bored in any of my classes. It's awesome!"

"Well, that's good to hear. Yeah, there's definitely a lot of talent at this school. Speaking of that, Kendall, James, Logan and I are actually this school's barbershop quartet. Kendall's the lead, James is the baritone, Logan is the tenor, and I'm the bass."

That seemed to make Cecily excited. "You guys have a barbershop here? Oh, that's so cool!"

Carlos chuckled at her excitement. It was actually pretty cute… and even a little bit sexy in some way. "Yeah, it definitely is. We're performing at the local café on Friday night. You should come and watch us. We're pretty awesome, if I do say so for myself."

Cecily giggled. "I'm sure you are. You know what, I think I will go. It sounds fun." She gave him a little wink, which definitely didn't go unnoticed by the Latino.

_Fuck, I wish I could just take her right here, right now!_

"Miss Giordano!" Mr. X called, "You will be partnered up with Mr. Garcia! Come up to choose what style of dance you'll be doing."

Carlos looked over to Cecily and winked before walking over to their teacher. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she followed his lead. She might have looked calm and collected on the outside, but she could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She felt both excited and nervous to be paired up with an insanely hot boy and based on his hip hop solo he performed earlier, she learned that he was an amazing dancer. How is she going to be able to focus on dancing with him around?

When they both reached Mr. X, he held the hat towards them. Cecily looked up at Carlos and gestured to the hat, waiting for him to choose their dance. He shook his head and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Lady's choice," he said smoothly, winking at her for the second time in less than two minutes.

_What a gentleman! _Cecily thought to herself. Heat rose up to her cheeks when she felt Carlos's hand touching her back. God, he was so close to her, she couldn't even think straight! And his cologne was so mesmerizing! She wished he would just wrap her in his arms and stay like that forever.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Cecily reached into the hat and searched around for any random scrap of paper. She finally pulled a piece of paper out of her hat and unfolded it. Her eyes grew wide at what she got.

'_Tango'._

Cecily was freaking out. She had never done any type of ballroom before. How the hell was she going to be able to learn how to tango in one week? And with Carlos as her partner, she was sure she was going to make a fool of herself!

"Um, Mr. X?" she said timidly, "I've never done tango before. Is there any way I could a different type of dance?"

The teacher shook his head. "Nope. There's only one choice per group. Sorry, but I make the rules."

Cecily groaned and ran her hand through her hair. "Crap!"

Being the Casanova he was, Carlos wrapped an arm around Cecily's curvy waist and smirked at her. "Don't worry, cutie. You're lucky that I've taken ballroom lessons. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Cecily seemed to calm down just a little and she gave him a little smile, grateful for his helpfulness. But little did she know what was going through his head.

The Latino was extremely excited that his partner pulled 'tango' out of the hat. Tango was considered to be one of the sexiest dances in his opinion, and it involved intense movement and dancing dangerously close with one another. It made his plan to seduce Cecily slightly easier. This assignment was going to required practicing outside of school, so it gave him the perfect opportunity to be alone with her and work his magic on her. Carlos smiled to himself as he thought more about this little bet he made with Kellin.

Little Miss Cecily had absolutely no idea what's going to be coming her way.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not the best, but PLEASE review and let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorite, and followed me and my stories, it means a lot! Also, check out Dance Is Better With U and Send Me An Angel if you haven't already! xoxo, Maddie :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things are about to get sexy up in here! Well, not too sexy :P**

* * *

The next day, Carlos and Cecily were sitting at the corner of the dance floor at school. Everyone else had left the campus already since the school day was over, but the pair begged Mr. X to lend them the keys to the dance studio so they could work on their assignment. After laying them down a bunch of pointless rules, the dance teacher reluctantly handed the keys to Carlos and left to go home. They didn't mind staying after school for a bit, but each for different reasons.

Cecily was really nervous to do this assignment since she's never learned any type of ballroom before. She was determined to learn though. It was going to be tough, but what good is life without a little hard work? Also, she's excited to spend more time with Carlos. He's been very sweet to her since they met and she's even starting to take a liking to him. Also, she had to admit that he was a very good looking guy. So far, there was nothing about him that she didn't like.

With Carlos on the other hand, he thought that this after school practice was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Pretty much everyone- with the exception of a few teachers and faculty- was gone so no one was able to interrupt their practice. Everything was sliding perfectly into place for the Latino. All he had to do was be patient, although that was sort of hard to do when she was wearing booty shorts and a loose tank top that showed her cleavage when she hunched over.

Carlos was going through his phone, searching for the song he wanted them to perform to. "So I was going through my music library last night," he told Cecily, "and I think I found the perfect song for us to dance to. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Cool," the cute girl smiled slightly, "I can't wait to hear it."

Once he finally found the song, Carlos plugged his phone into the cable that was connected to the stereo. He pressed the play button and turned up the volume a bit. The song 'El Tango De Roxanne' blasted through the speakers and Cecily grinned when she finally recognized the song.

"This is from 'Moulin Rouge', isn't it?" she asked, pointing at one of the speakers.

"Yeah, it is," Carlos answered, "So you've seen the movie before?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cecily giggled, "It's one of my favorites! I'm pretty sure I can quote every single line in that movie. I think that's why people don't like watching that movie with me…"

Carlos chuckled when Cecily scrunched her nose in cutest way. He was about to turn the music off but Cecily held his hand back and shook her head, which told him that she wanted to listen some more. After about a few more minutes, the song finally ended and then Carlos stood up. He looked down at Cecily and smirked at her.

"You ready to get started?" he asked her. Her smile immediately dropped.

"Uh, sure…" she mumbled nervously, running her hand through her curly hair.

_Fuck, this girl is just too adorable! _Carlos thought to himself. He gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry; you'll be fine, I promise," he assured her, "I know that this is your first time so I'm gonna make sure that the dance won't too hard for you. Just trust me, darlin'."

Cecily was blushing so bad, she could feel her face heat up when he smooth-talked her. "Ok," she said hesitantly, "I'm gonna take your word for it. But don't get mad at me when I trip over your feet and end up breaking my ankle."

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at her nervousness. He held his hand out towards her for her to take. Cecily placed her hand in his and he pulled her up off the floor. As she got up, she stumbled a bit but Carlos made sure to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gripped onto his biceps.

_Okay, what the hell?_ Cecily thought to herself, _No man's arms should be that solid! That's not fair!_

The Latino was too busy staring into Cecily's puppy dog eyes. He absolutely loved how bright and innocent her chocolate brown eyes were. He was just ready to pounce on her right there on the dance floor, but he had to keep his cool and not rush things.

"Well, um," Carlos cleared his throat, "we should probably get started now."

"Oh, yeah," Cecily murmured as she stepped away from him. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms a little longer, it was time to work on what she actually came here for.

During the next half an hour, Carlos was doing his best to try to teach Cecily how to tango. For the most part, she was catching on really quickly and was able to learn most of the steps. The only thing she was having a lot of trouble with was the little tricks that Carlos threw in the dance. She either kept on falling or stepping on her feet, which hurt a lot since she was wearing heels.

At least Carlos wasn't losing his patience with her- that was something she really appreciated.

"Moving on," he said as soon as they finished going over everything they've learned so far, "After you do that double turn, you're gonna face me, place your right leg on my left shoulder, and wrap your arms around my neck. Then I'm gonna lung back a bit which means that you're gonna have to bend the leg that's holding you up and lunge forward. Make sense."

Cecily raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Have you _seen _my legs?" She gestured to her shorter yet fit legs. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to get it up there! Not even while I'm wearing heels!"

"Relax, Cecily," Carlos chuckled, "It's not as tricky as you think. Believe me. Now let's try it."

Cecily took a deep breath as she piled her curly brown hair up in a messy bun. She took a few seconds to concentrate and then she swung her leg over Carlos's shoulder. Unfortunately, her foot slipped and the heel of her shoe accidently hit Carlos's head.

"Ow, shit!" he winced as he held onto the side of his head.

"Oh my God!" Cecily gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "Shit, I am so sorry Carlos! It was an accident, I promise! Oh, crap!"

"It's okay," Carlos said as he rubbed his head, "Accidents happen." He wasn't going to say it out loud so he wouldn't make Cecily feel even worse, but he's head was pounding so much. He had no idea how badly heels could hurt!

The cute girl threw hands up in defeat. "That's it! I'm done! Find yourself a new dance partner because I can't do this anymore!"

She started to walk towards the door but before she could exit, Carlos caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around so she was facing him and his facial expressions immediately softened. The look of frustration was evident in her eyes and he could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey," he said softly, "I'm not giving up on you, so I'm not letting you give up on yourself. Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax. You can do this. I believe in you."

Wow. Even Carlos surprised himself by all of the sweet talk he gave her. It was definitely a first.

Finally Cecily sighed and nodded her head. With a small smile, Carlos led her back to the middle of the dance floor. "Now, I think you're doing fine so far. I think your biggest problem is that you're too tense. You just gotta ease up more."

"I don't know. It's just that I've never done any sort of ballroom before and this kind of stuff is just so foreign to me. I don't know how most girls can do it."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Are you talking about the style of dance itself or…" Cecily looked down at the floor.

"Being sexy…" she admitted so softly that Carlos could barely hear her. She looked back up at him and she noticed how wide his eyes got. "I mean that the tango is probably the sexiest dance style ever created and you put in a lot of dance moves that I'm usually not that comfortable doing. I'm just not really a sexy person."

Then the most unexpected thing came from Carlos. He started laughing as hard as possible. He was even hunched over because his stomach was starting to hurt. Cecily didn't know whether she was supposed to be confused or angry.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, "Why are you laughing?"

Carlos stood up straight and wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You're kidding, right? Cecily, you are _plenty _of sexy! I've seen you dance before. That solo you performed the other day was one of the hottest things I've ever seen, I'm not gonna lie. You can make any dance sexy, cutie."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really think I'm sexy?"

He nodded his head. "One of the sexiest girls I've ever laid eyes on." _If not the sexiest._

Cecily could feel her cheeks heat up as she giggled. No guy has ever called her sexy before, so hearing it from Carlos definitely boosted her self-esteem. "So how can I loosen up more?"

"Well, let's start with this." He stood behind her place his own hands on her waist. He felt her tense up underneath his hands, so he rubbed her hips a bit until she started to relax. Then he started to move her so her hips were swaying side to side.

"You're stiffing up," he told her, "Don't think too hard about moving your hips. Think as if you're in the water at the beach. Let the waves just rock you back and forth…"

Soon, Cecily was able to just lose herself in Carlos's touch. Her back was completely pressing against his front and it was actually making her feel at ease. At one point, Carlos slid his hands from her hips to her stomach. She placed one hand over his and the other was caressing his face.

"That's it, cutie," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Cecily's ear and making her shiver, "You're doing good." He placed a light kiss on the shell of her ear and she gasped.

She turned her head so she was looking at Carlos. His sweet dark chocolate eyes quickly darkened with lust. It was almost starting to scare the poor girl. She stared at him innocently, which was turning the Latino on even more. When he got to the point where he was gazing at her pouty lips, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He grabbed her face with his hands and crashed his lips onto hers, making her squeak. Cecily's puppy dog eyes grew as wide as possible as she tried to process what was going on. She almost wanted to push away, but his lips were so soft and intoxicating, she was starting to melt. He turned her so she was fully facing him and grabbed her hips so they were touching each other again. She couldn't help but grab the back of his head and tugging on the hairs a bit, making him growl.

Carlos grabbed behind her thighs and she jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He then lowered her so that she was now lying on the floor. Placing his forearms on both sides of her head, he positioned himself so he was hovering over her. He brought his head back down so he could continue to make out with the cutie underneath him. He bit down on her lower lip, making her gasp. It gave him the perfect opportunity to poke his tongue in and map out the roof of her mouth.

Cecily was starting to feel something strange down at her lower area. She looked down and gasped when she saw that Carlos was now sporting an erection cover by his basketball shorts. It was pressing against her center, and she was starting to get scared yet really excited as she felt something funny happening in the bottom of her stomach. A soft yet audible moan escaped from her lips and Carlos smirked into the kiss.

Not being able to control himself, he began to roll his hips into hers, his hard on hitting her center each time. Cecily couldn't hold back her whimpers anymore. The friction was just too great since the fabric of their shorts were so thin. A ball of fire was forming in the pit of her belly and it was too much for her to handle.

"Oh," she whimpered, running her fingers through the Latino's raven hair, "Oh my god, Carlos… please don't stop, please… oh shit…"

"Feels good, doesn't it, cutie?" Carlos taunted her, "Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me. So fucking good… ugh…" He muffled her moans by kissing her some more.

Then his hips started to move faster against hers. Her cries of pleasure began to crescendo as he kissed her cheek down to her jawline and then her neck. He sucked on her pulse point once he found it and Cecily lolled her head back and closed her eyes. The fire was growing stronger and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Carlos," she whimpered, "I… I can't… oh my god, I'm gonna… oh!"

"Go ahead, baby girl," Carlos groaned, kissing her neck, "No one's stopping you."

That was all it took for Cecily to find her release. One more thrust and she cried out as loud as possible. She bit down on Carlos's shoulder as euphoria washed over her. It was then his turn so he buried his head in her neck and he came right after her, a string of curses flowing out of his mouth.

After they finally caught their breaths, Carlos lifted his head up and looked down at Cecily. They were still panting and their foreheads, arms, and backs were sleek with sweat. He, for one, was enjoying himself right now, proud that he made her feel good. But he was taken back when he saw the frightened look in Cecily's eyes.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought to herself, _What the hell did I just do?_

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I have to go." She lightly pushed him off her and she scrambled to get up. She took of her shoes as fast as possible and slipped on her sandals. Once she had all of her stuff, she ran out of the dance studio.

Cecily continued to run down the hallways until she found her locker. She was rushing to get her locker open so she could just get her books and get the hell out of there. She just wanted to forget about what happened with Carlos and move on with her life.

She's not going to lie- she really liked how incredible Carlos made her feel and has never felt so much pleasure in her life. But it was all too fast and unexpected for her. To be quite honest, the whole scenario scared her more than anything. Before today, she had never kissed anyone before, let alone… whatever what happened in the dance room was. Right now, Cecily just wanted to go home.

All of a sudden, she saw a hand slam her locker shut, making her jump and place her hand over her heart. Then a body pressed up against hers, sandwiching her between the lockers and themselves. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You're a funny little thing, Cecily," Carlos whispered in her ear, "You seemed to have liked the way I felt on top of you just a few minutes ago, and then when it's all over, you take off like you have just spotted the devil himself."

"Carlos, just go away, please," Cecily begged him, her voice starting to shake, "I don't wanna do this right now."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's too late for that, sweetheart. I saw your face in there. You fucking loved what I was doing to you, whether you wanna admit it or not."

"I'm not kidding," Cecily told him, "Just leave me alone."

Instead of listening to her, he pressed up against her even more to the point where poor Cecily couldn't even move. She clawed at one of the locks, trying to hold on to something as if her life depended on it.

"Now listen here, darlin'," he said, chills traveling down her spine- and not from excitement this time-, "if you thought _that_ was pleasurable enough for you, you obviously haven't seen- or felt- anything yet. I can make you feel so fucking good in more ways than one. You'll be begging for me to touch and kiss you all over in more places, I promise you.

"But I'm gonna save all that for another time. Later tonight though, when you're thinking about me kissing you and how good my dick felt against you, you're gonna wanna touch yourself in places you've never touched before, like here-" One hand grabbed onto one of her 40D sized breasts- "and here." The other hand made its way to her center and began to roughly rub her. Cecily bit her bottom lip to try to fight back the moan that was dying to come out of her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hand tightened around the lock it was holding onto, making her knuckles turn white.

"When you do pleasure yourself, you're gonna think of me. And trust me, I'll be thinking of you, too. Just remember that this will not be the last time you'll get anything from me. Baby, I'm just getting started."

Carlos kissed her cheek and took his hands off of her. Cecily slowly turned around and watched the Latino walk away as if nothing happened. She was so shook up right now and had absolutely no idea what to think. She felt like she couldn't breathe properly and she was freaking out. Grabbing her stuff, she took off out of the school and over to her car, wanting to get this day over with.

* * *

**So... how about them apples :P Haha I hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes I made. I didn't feel like going back to make sure. PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also, if you haven't please read and review Send Me An Angel, Dance Is Better With U, and the oneshot I just put up called Runaway Love! I hope to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's two in the morning here so I'm SO tired right now! Sorry for being gone for so long. It's not gonna be easier for me since I start my senior year soon, but I'm gonna try my hardest!**

**This chapter was super awkward for me to write. You'll understand why... Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Like I said, it's two in the morning.  
**

* * *

"And James Diamond is up next!" Logan exclaimed as if he was a sports announcer, "He's grabbing a pink bowling ball, which is definitely gonna make people question his masculinity! He's cracking his knuckles and stretching his hand so he can get a good firm grip on the ball! Now he's-"

"Logan, shut the fuck up!" James yelled, not even looking back at the brunette. Logan tried to hold back his laughter as he slumped in his seat.

James focused on the lane in front of him, trying to strategize how he was gonna hopefully get a strike. He was too distracted to pay attention to his friends sitting behind him. Just as Kendall finished tying his bowling shoes, he looked at Logan and Carlos and brought a finger up to his lips, telling them to be quiet. The blond stood up and walked over to James, who didn't even notice him. As the tall boy drew his arm back, Kendall grabbed the bowling ball from him and rushed back over to Logan and Carlos.

"What the-" When James looked back at his friends, he slipped and fell on his butt. Kendall clutched onto his stomach as he laughed hysterically, Logan wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, and Carlos collapsed onto the floor, cracking up.

"Oh, man, that shit is just too priceless!" Carlos cackled.

James sat up and glared at his loving friends. "I hate you all."

After Kendall was able to calm himself down, he grabbed James's hand and pulled him up off the floor. "Don't be like that, Jamie. You know you can't resist us." He chuckled as James shoved his shoulder and he gave him back his bowling ball.

The brunette stood in front of the lane, drew his arm back, and as he swung it forward, he let go of the bowling ball. He watched in anticipation as the ball rolled down the lane. It hit all of the bowling pins, earning James a strike.

"Yes!" he cheered, pumping his fist up in the while, "In your face, bitches!"

His friends shook their heads but laughed and gave him a high five. It was now Kendall's turn so he got up and went to go grab a bowling ball while Logan and James started having their own conversation.

Carlos on the other hand was in his own little world. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Cecily in the dance studio earlier. His hands were just aching to touch her baby-soft body all over again and his mouth watered when he remembered the taste of her lips- they were just so sweet and full and goddamn breathtaking! And who knew that she could be so frisky? He couldn't forget her moans, the way she grabbed onto his hair, and not to mention when she bit his shoulder when she came! He was getting fired up just thinking about it.

"Yo! Carlitos!" Logan said, snapping his fingers in front of the Latino's face to get his attention. This made him jump a bit in his seat and face his friends. "You're up!"

"Oh. Yeah." Carlos stood up and grabbed a blue bowling ball, still trying clear his mind off of earlier today's activities so he wouldn't embarrass himself in public.

But his friends noticed his odd behavior. "You okay, Los?" Kendall asked, "You've been acting sort of strange tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carlos answered, "I'm just a little tired from school, that's all." He threw the ball in the lane, knocking down seven bowling pins.

"Tired from school or practice with Cecily, if you know what I mean," James wiggled his eyes suggestively. Carlos couldn't help but bite his lip and blush as the memories flooded back in his mind.

"Oh, that's right!" Kendall said, "I forgot that you were working on some assignment with her today. How did that go?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "It went alright, I guess."

One of Kendall's bushy eyebrows rose. "You guess?"

"Well, we didn't really get much practicing done, if you must know."

"WHAT?" Logan exclaimed, causing everyone around them to face them, "You had sex with her already? How the hell did you even manage-" Carlos clamped a hand over his friend's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Dude, shut up!" the Latino hissed, "I didn't have sex with Cecily. Calm down."

"Then what did you do?" Logan asked him as he pushed his hand away. Then he put his hand up. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

"You guys were the only ones at the school," James said, "Why didn't you just get it over with right then and there?"

Carlos put down his bowling ball and sat down next to James. "I have this whole thing set up, fellas. Although having sex with her right away would seem like the easiest thing to do, it's not. I gotta take this slow with her, especially since she's a virgin and all of this is all new to her. I have to start out with some lip-locking action, then some foreplay, and when the right time comes, we fuck. And it can't all just be in one day. It could take days, weeks, or even months!"

It was taking everything in Carlos not to laugh right now. He felt like he was giving his friends a lesson in sex education. It was pretty funny because he wasn't even the most sexually active in the group. Then again, he's probably the first one that's going to take a girl's virginity. It kind of made him feel proud in a way.

James grinned and wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulders. "Well, look at you, Carlitos! Looks like our boy's got everything all planned out!"

"He's growing up so fast!" Kendall pretended to wipe away a tear and laughed when Carlos rolled his eyes.

Logan however wasn't too happy about this whole thing. "I still think this whole bet you made with Kellin was the stupidest idea ever. But I'm not stopping you from doing what you want. Just be careful, okay, Los?"

Carlos stood back up and picked up his bowling ball. "Don't worry, Logan. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I have everything under control." He turned towards the lane and rolled the ball, knocking down the last three pins.

* * *

"Oh my God, Lucy," Cecily laughed as she was on the phone with her best friend, "We've only been in school for three days and you already got kicked out of class? What the hell did you even do?"

"It wasn't even my fault!" Lucy quickly defended, "That bitch called my hair 'ratchet' because of the red streaks! So I told her that at least my length is real and I tore out her extensions. I don't understand why my teacher got so anal and kicked me out! What an asshole…"

Cecily chuckled before putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and placed it under the faucet. "Classic move. I kinda wish I was there to see it."

"Yeah, you would've been laughing your ass off," Lucy chuckled, "So what do you think of Palm Woods High so far? Like any boys yet?"

"Everyone's really nice there. And yeah, there are some boys that I think are cute. But I'm not too keen on getting a boyfriend right now, you know that. I just wanna get used to the school first before I start dating."

"I know, I know. But you know who I think you would look cute with?" Lucy asked, "Kellin Hartman. Now _that's_ a hot guy! And he's not a manwhore, so that's a plus!"

The cute girl rolled her eyes before spitting into her sink. "I'll admit that he's very attractive, but he's not really my type." She cracked up when she heard Lucy groaned in frustration on the other end.

"He has dark hair and blue eyes! What the hell is there not like about that?"

Cecily chuckled. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Lucy sighed. "Alright. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Goodnight, CeCe."

The cute girl hung up the phone and put her toothbrush back in her medicine cabinet. She took a hair tie out of the drawer underneath the sink and tied her curly brown hair up in a messy bun. She then turned off the bathroom light before heading off to her bed. When she crawled in her bed, she let out a sigh of relief. Cecily was just grateful that the day was finally over and she wanted to just sleep it off.

But unfortunately, as much as she tried to fall into slumber, she kept tossing and turning in her bed. Today's events just came rushing back into her brain. She couldn't believe that Carlos took advantage of her like that. All of it was so foreign to her. She didn't know how to wrap her head around the fact that a boy as handsome as Carlos was so sexually attracted to her; it freaked her out to no end.

On the other hand, she wasn't complaining about how he handled her body. He really knew what he was doing. The way his hands caressed her curvy figure and his lips lingered on hers was definitely something worth remembering. Even when he cornered her against her locker turned her on a bit. It was scary, yet hot. And she remembered his little promise to her about that not being the last time they would have an encounter like that. Cecily knew what Carlos was capable of and her mind wondered on to the many possibilities of what the sexy Latino can do to her.

All of these thoughts and memories of Carlos made the area between her legs grow heavy with need. It was a bit overwhelming for her since she had never felt this way before. It was also fascinating what simple thoughts could do to her body. And that's when she remembered what Carlos wanted her to when she thought about him.

Masturbation was something Cecily learned in health class freshman year. She didn't think there was anything wrong with it and understood that it was totally normal for one to pleasure themselves. She just never thought that it was something she should do since nothing really turned her on to that point. Well, at least not until today. The thought of her masturbating weirded her out a little, but then again, so did the thought of Carlos dry-humping her in the dance studio at the school but that still happened.

There's a first time for everything, right?

Cecily swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and crept her hand down towards her private area. She shuddered when she ran a finger over the front of her panties. It was damp already from her excitement. She dipped her hand in her panties and lightly touched her slick folds.

She gasped and quickly drew her hand back out. It felt so weird to her! How were some girls able to do this without being disgusted? She wanted to just forget about the whole thing until a very familiar voice popped into her head.

_Come on, cutie_, she heard Carlos's voice encouraging her, _there's absolutely nothing for you to be afraid of. Just pretend that it's me instead of your finger. That'll make you enjoy it so much more. It's gonna make you feel so good, baby girl._

She tried to push her fears in the back of her head as she slid her shaking hand down her stomach and back into her underwear. She ran her finger up and down her folds, which were now soaking wet at this point. She leaned her head back into her pillow and closed her eyes as she tried to make herself feel good. At one point, she found her clit and started to rub it, and it made her whimper loudly. She bit on her bottom lip in hopes to remain quiet. There was no way she wanted to wake her family up and catch her in the act. That would be something she would never live down.

Then Cecily began to feel a bit more courageous so she slid her finger inside her entrance. "Ohhh!" she moaned quietly. It was slightly awkward for her at first but once she relaxed, she felt nothing but pleasure. She started to pump her finger in and out of herself, pretending that Carlos was on top of her and fingering her. Her wetness made it easier for her. She was getting so into it that she snaked the hand that wasn't in her private into her tank top and rolled her already hardened nipple in between her index finger and thumb.

"Oh God, Carlos. Mmmm…," she moaned lightly, still into her fantasy starring her and the Latino.

It wasn't enough for her, so she rolled over onto her knees, not caring that her legs were now tangled in the blankets. As she fucked herself with her finger, she rocked her hips back and forth to add on to her excitement. Her finger found this bundle of nerves that her seeing stars, so began to rub it as hard as she could. She was starting to feel that same fire in the pit of her stomach that she felt when she was with Carlos earlier that day. The fire grew when she pictured her and Carlos both naked on her bed. She imagined that he was inside her and he was thrusting in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. Cecily had a feeling that he was big and it made her so excited. It was too much for the girl!

She rolled her hips faster and faster into her finger, which was rubbing that nub very harshly. Cecily was almost there, she could feel it! She was whimpering nonstop when she began to play with her clit and she buried her head in her pillow. "Carlos, please don't stop! Oh, God!" A few thrusts later, her womb tightened up and her walls clenched around her finger. Her moans were muffled by her pillow as she came. She rubbed herself some more to ride out her orgasm and she stopped the motions of her hips when she decided she couldn't handle any more.

Cecily was still on her knees, panting as she tried to come down from her high. When she finally settled down, she pulled her finger out of herself, which made her whimper at the loss. She inspected her finger and she saw the cloudy and sticky substance covering it. Not really used to it, she quickly grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and wiped the stuff off. She tossed the tissue in the trash bin when she was done. She slid off her now soaking wet panties and grabbed a cleaner one out of her drawer. She pulled the pink cotton underwear on and settled back into her bed.

She lied down on her back and pulled her blankets up to her chin. A tear slipped out of her eye as she thought about what she just did. What the hell was Carlos doing to her? Never in her life has she felt so disgusted with herself. She wished that she didn't have to see him the next day because she didn't think she could look at him without feeling so nasty. That wasn't the case, unfortunately. She wiped her tears away, turned on her side, and shut her pretty little eyes. She just wanted this all to be some kind of dream that she could wake up from and forget.

Unfortunately, life doesn't work out that way.

* * *

**Oh, God, this makes me wanna go run to a corner, curl up into a ball, and die! This was so uncomfortable for me because I've never written anything like this. But I'm trying to expand my writing style more maturely. Please don't be so hard on me if it sucks! **

**PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews keep me motivated! If you read Send Me An Angel and Dance Is Better With U, I'm continuing putting those stories on hiatus just for a little bit longer because I'm not very motivated for them at the moment. I might update How Do I Deal Without You soon since my inspiration came back. I do have another story in mind but I'm not gonna start on that until I get most of this story done, which with my attention span, it won't be for a while. This is my main focus right now.**

**A HUGE thank you to those that have stuck with me for so long! You have no idea how much I appreciate your support and encouragement, especially with my lack of updates. You guys must be so frustrated with my, but I am trying my hardest, don't forget that! So until next time, rock on and WHOO HOO! xoxo, Maddie :)**


End file.
